bloonideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bloons TD 6 ideas/@comment-75.25.58.163-20120609214729
Bloons Tower Defense 6 ideas: Towers: There are 6 upgrades per path. There are 2 paths. Some upgrades of towers previously in BTD 5 have been edited to be more powerful. The towers are all in my book, but I don't know where it is so I can't tell you my new tower ideas. I wish I could though. Blimps/Bloons: Blimps have become more powerful, there are two new ones. All blimps can also be regen/camo or both!!!! ITS OVER 9000 contains 4 ZOMGs, an orange blimp. It takes 9,263 hits to pop. This is why it's called ITS OVER 9000, because it takes over 9,000 hits to pop it. And finally..... THE BOSS BLOON! The BOSS BLOON looks just like a ZOMG except much larger and instead of a skull, there is a crossed out Monkey Ace. This blimp is also immune to almost any tower, except Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Dartling Guns, Super Monkeys, and Missile Launchers. In BTD6, ice and glue should hurt blimps without the Temple's help. The blimpcontains 4 ITS OVER 9000s, 16 ZOMGs, 64 BFBs, 256 MOABs, 1024 ceramics, 2048 rainbows, 6144 zebras, 125000 camos/125000 regens, 8000 lead bloons, 8100 white bloons/black bloons, 16000 pink bloons, 84000 yellow bloons, 100000 green bloons, 112500 blue bloons, 125000 RED BLOONS! It contains every bloon. Including the new frozen bloon! Frozen bloons are immune to anything sharp. They can't be popped by Snap Freeze+ or Ice Shards+, but will be frozen twice as long as normal bloons. It contains 2 whites. In the BOSS BLOON, there are 15000 frozen bloons inside. SORRY I'M NOT THAT SMART! Special Missions: #1: $900,000 to defeat 90 ITS OVER 9000s. Are you up for the task? - 900,000 for 900,000 #2: Use 6-0 Super Monkeys and 0-0 Dart Monkeys to defeat Freeplay Mode Rounds 86-250. Are you up for the task? - Too Long, Too Weapons Modes: Deflation - $200,000, 200 lives, start on Round 46. No cash-related things allowed, no cash earned. Apoalayse - A custom wave that only God can pass. Start on a never-ending Round 1. 200 lives. Sandbox - Test out towers, tack shooters, tactics, strategies. Have a play and have some fun. Unlimited cash, unlimited lives. Easy - 60 rounds, 240 lives, extremely cheap towers. Medium - 89 rounds, 200 lives, fairly cheap towers. Hard - 120 rounds, 150 lives, medium-priced towers. Expert - 150 rounds, 100 lives, fairly expensive towers. Freeplay - 300 outrageous headacheable rounds to master, earns you lots of Monkey Money because so hard! ONLY 20 lives, even Dart Monkeys, Road Spikes, and Pineapples are superexpensive. GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daily Challenges: You need a NinjaKiwi Account to play these babies. These awesome account-owner-customized challenges can be used to get more Monkey Money = SpecialAgents and better.... their Pros! Good luck! AND FINALLY.......... INTENSE MODE - UNLOCKED ON RANK 870. This features 450 rounds, intensely expensive towers, and only 1 life. Complete it and you don't earn monkey money but instead unlimited XP that you can turn on whenever you want. You can also buy Intense Mode in the premium upgrades unless on Rank 870+